character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Paleomario66/Wanked Character Profiles
I got the idea for this from a comment by Mystery idiot 50. All thanks goes to him! 'Jiren' Tier: High 2-A Name: Jiren, Jiren the Gray Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Pride Trooper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Ki Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Flight, Precognition, Resistance to Time Stop (Broke through Hit's Time-Leap) and Empathic Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low. Healed a hole in his chest), Able to block intangible attacks (Deflected Hit's intangible ki blast that had phased through other objects), Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power) Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ (Stated to transcend time itself, being completely unbound by it. Being completely unbound by 4-Dimensional time makes Jiren 5-Dimensional) Speed: Immeasurable (Can move during Time-Skip and even broke through Hit's Cage of Time. He was then stated to transcend time itself, being completely unbound by it. Being completely unbound by time is definitely Immeasurable Speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ Durability: High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. High Multiversal+ with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: As the strongest warrior of Universe 11, he is more skilled and knowledgeable in martial arts than the rest of the Pride Troopers, who are all possess some of the highest skills in their entire universe. Weaknesses: None 'Mario' |-|Mario= |-|2-D Mario= |-|Doctor Mario= |-|Sports Mario= |-|Strikers Mario= |-|Mario w/ Blaster= |-|Power-ups= |-|F.L.U.D.D.= |-|Paper Mario= |-|Shiny Paper Mario= |-|Mario-Kun= |-|Cappy= |-|Wedding Mario= |-|DiC Mario= |-|Movie Mario= Tier: 0''' | '''Extremely High, Close To Breaking Boundaries of 0 | '-1' Name: Mario Origin: Donkey Kong Arcade as Jumpman, Super Mario Bros. as Mario Gender: Male Age: 24 years Classification: Human, Plumber, Star Child Powers and Abilities: Earthquake Generation w/ Earth Tremor, Time Stop w/ Clock Out, Increased stats w/ Power Lift, Reality Warping w/ and w/o Art Attack, Healing & Stamina Restoration w/ Sweet Feast, Pure Hearts and Max Candy, One Hit Kill w/ Showstopper, Supernova Generation w/ Supernova, Dimensional Travel, Time Paradoxal Resistance (It protects its user from the destruction The Void causes, which would erase the user's past) and Absolute Restoration w/ the Pure Hearts, Wish Granting w/ Royal Stickers and Lost Mushroom, Healing w/ Mushroom, Enhanced Pyrokinesis w/ Fire Flower, Flight w/ Feather, Wing Cap, Red Star, White Tanooki and Tanooki Leaf, Cyrokinesis w/ Ice Flower and Penguin Suit, Duplication w/ Double Cherry and Pal Pill, Invulnerability w/ Starman, Rainbow Star, Metal Cap, Mega Mushroom, Mega Star and White Tanooki, Increased durability w/ Life Mushroom, Ghost Physiology w/ Boo Mushroom, Terrakinesis w/ Rock Mushroom, Cloud Manipulation w/ Cloud Flower, Intangibility w/ Vanish Cap, Size Manipulation w/ Mini and Mega Mushrooms and Mega Star, Increased speed w/ Mini and Mega Mushrooms, Starman, Rainbow Star and Mega Star, Nigh-Invulnerability and Transmutation w/ Gold Fire Flower, Metal Manipulation w/ Metal Cap, Increased strength w/ Metal Cap, Mega Mushroom, Starman, Rainbow Star and Mega Star, Soul Sealing and Soul Unsealing w/ the Power Stars, Invisibility w/ Invisibility Hat, Meta Wish Granting, Power Bestowal and Complete Arsenal w/ the Star Rod (Paper Mario), Evolution Manipulation w/ the Devolution Gun, Meta Possession and Flight w/ Cappy, etc. Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Instant Death Attacks and Power Nullification w/ the Super Suit. Matter Manipulation (Subatomic; Particular), Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Spring Form, Vampire Mode, Electrokinetic Physiology, Electrokinesis, Spherical Form, Tornado Form, Shapeshifting, Gold Coin Creation, Duplication, Stone Mimicry, Invulnerability and Fire Aura w/ Candies. Existence Manipulation and is 1,000x stronger than base form as Shiny Paper Mario, Earthquake Generation w/ Earth Tremor, Time Stop w/ Clock Out, Increased stats w/ Power Lift, Reality Warping w/ and w/o Art Attack, Healing & Stamina Restoration w/ Sweet Feast, Pure Hearts and Max Candy, One Hit Kill w/ Showstopper, Supernova Generation w/ Supernova, Dimensional Travel, Time Paradoxal Resistance (It protects its user from the destruction The Void causes, which would erase the user's past) and Absolute Restoration w/ the Pure Hearts, Wish Granting w/ Royal Stickers and Lost Mushroom, Healing w/ Mushroom, Enhanced Pyrokinesis w/ Fire Flower, Flight w/ Feather, Wing Cap, Red Star, White Tanooki and Tanooki Leaf, Cyrokinesis w/ Ice Flower and Penguin Suit, Duplication w/ Double Cherry and Pal Pill, Invulnerability w/ Starman, Rainbow Star, Metal Cap, Mega Mushroom, Mega Star and White Tanooki, Increased durability w/ Life Mushroom, Ghost Physiology w/ Boo Mushroom, Terrakinesis w/ Rock Mushroom, Cloud Manipulation w/ Cloud Flower, Intangibility w/ Vanish Cap, Size Manipulation w/ Mini and Mega Mushrooms and Mega Star, Increased speed w/ Mini and Mega Mushrooms, Starman, Rainbow Star and Mega Star, Nigh-Invulnerability and Transmutation w/ Gold Fire Flower, Metal Manipulation w/ Metal Cap, Increased strength w/ Metal Cap, Mega Mushroom, Starman, Rainbow Star and Mega Star, Soul Sealing and Soul Unsealing w/ the Power Stars, Invisibility w/ Invisibility Hat, Meta Wish Granting, Power Bestowal and Nigh-Complete Arsenal w/ the Star Rod (Paper Mario), Evolution Manipulation w/ the Devolution Gun, Meta Possession and Flight w/ Cappy, etc. Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Instant Death Attacks and Power Nullification w/ the Super Suit. Matter Manipulation (Subatomic; Particular), Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Spring Form, Vampire Mode, Electrokinetic Physiology, Electrokinesis, Spherical Form, Tornado Form, Shapeshifting, Gold Coin Creation, Duplication, Stone Mimicry, Invulnerability and Fire Aura w/ Candies. Existence Manipulation and is 1,000x stronger than base form as Shiny Paper Mario Attack Potency: True Infinity (Far superior to Diddypotence via Mariopotence, and Diddy could solo the entire Marvel Comicsverse with a single peanut. Mario is also stated to be a deity, meaning he is omnipotent) | Extremely High, Close To Breaking Boundaries of True Infinity (With some powerups, completely invincible to even beings on his level like Bowser) | Beyond True Infinity (Invincible to absolutely anything and everything forever. NOTHING can hurt him, not even omnipotent beings, so he deserves his own tier) Speed: Irrelevant | Extremely High, Close To Breaking Boundaries of True Irrelevant | Beyond Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | Extremely High, Close To Breaking Boundaries of Irrelevant | Beyond Irrelevant Striking Strength: True Infinity | Extremely High, Close To Breaking Boundaries of True Infinity | Beyond True Infinity Durability: True Infinity | Extremely High, Close To Breaking Boundaries of True Infinity | Beyond True Infinity Stamina: Infinite Range: Melee w/o anything. Several dozens of meters w/ Power-ups, Universal+ w/ the Star Rod (Paper Mario's Star Rod contains all wishes from everyone in the main Mario universe and Star Haven, a realm beyond the stars, plus likely more, considering its the "wishes of all"), High Complex Multiversal w/ the Pure Hearts (Was capable of manipulating the entire Marioverse and undoing the destruction brought about by the Chaos Heart) Standard Equipment: A myriad of Power-ups, Megavitamins, the Miracle Cure, Syringe (Which can turn enemies into pigs), Super Sheet, Rifle, Pipe Bazooka, Cannon Block, Flash Block, Propeller Block, Coin Block, POW Block, Ice Skate, Kuribo's Boot, Spiny Helmet, Beetle Helmet, Warp Whistle, Bombs, Super Scope, two Hammers (M&L and Paper Mario), two Star Rods (Mario Party and Paper Mario), Star Driver, Magic Wand, Laser Blaster, Power Drinks, Peppers, Sleepy Bomb, Bad Mushroom, Freight Bomb, Fire Bomb, Ice Bomb, Rock Candy, Star Egg, Pure Water, Retry Clocks, Earlier Times, Spin Drill, F.L.U.D.D., Water Propelled Rockets, Battle Cards, Copy Block, Badges, Crystal Stars, Sticker Album/Royal Stickers, Color Cards & Paint, Pure Hearts, Feather, Super Suit, Mega Glove, Ultra Hammer, Lazy Shell, the Lost Mushroom, a plunger, a wrench, a monkey wrench, a small hammer, Plumber's Putty, a small hacksaw, Plunger Staff, a Light Plunger, Spy Plumbing Gear, Plumber's Helper, a Plumbing Snake, tons of sports equipment, S.F.C. Nun-Chucks, Mushroom Sword, Star Shield, Power Stars, an axe and Blaster. In the live-action movie, he has a van, a wrench, Bob-ombs, Thwomp Boots, a Banzai Bill, a flamethrower, a Fireball Cannon and a Devolution Gun Intelligence: Genius (Stated to have the knowledge of a physicist, and is a professional doctor. He also outsmarted archaeologists and scientists during his vacation to Pi'illo Island, solving the very mystery that left the aforementioned people scratching their heads. Over time, he can successfully translate Yoshi language, Chain Chomp language and even Shroob language. Built a fully functional submarine out of nothing but a bathtub and water pipes) Weaknesses: None | None | Beyond the concept of having weaknesses Key: Base | w/Power-ups and Weaponry | White Tanooki Mario 'Profiles I plan to do (in no particular order)' *Merged Zamasu *Son Goku Category:Blog posts